The Second Ball
by MissBlack89
Summary: Dumbledore announces a Second Ball. Hermione and Ron realize they have feeling for each other. Ch. 4 up! Story finished! Please review!
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer- The characters and the setting, everything like that, belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room and let out a big sigh. He had no idea what to do. He had just found out that after the whole summer, Hermione and Krum were still dating. The trouble was that..he was in love with Hermione. He sat on the sofa for what seemed like forever until Harry interrupted his thoughts. "Ron! Ron!" "Oh Harry! What is it?"  
  
Harry informed Ron that since he (Ron) left early from breakfast after hearing the news about dear Hermy.uhh, he meant Hermione, he had missed a big announcement. Ron thought it was something stupid, like the hallway on the 7th floor being forbidden. "No, Ron..we're having another Yule Ball. Well, not really a Yule Ball, it's just a ball really." Harry said. "Oh, great.I get to see Krum parading around with Hermione as if he owned her." Ron snapped angrily. "You know, if you had told Hermione that you liked her before she even met Krum, then you could have been with her." Harry pointed out. "You know what, Harry? Shut up!" Ron yelled. "Ooooo..touchy touchy!" Harry said with a grin on his face.  
  
Ron was tired of Harry making fun of him and decided to go up to the dormitories. He sat down on his bed and looked at the picture of Hermione she didn't know he had. He blew it a kiss.and thought, "That's the only romantic thing that'll ever happen between us."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione was in her dormitory looking at the picture of her, Ron and Harry. It was such a happy picture, taken in 5th year. Hermione was in the middle and Harry and Ron had their arms around her. Then she noticed something she had never noticed before. While Harry was looking straight at the camera, she noticed that Ron kept looking either down or at Hermione..and was he blushing??!?! Yea he was! She couldn't figure out why he was blushing, I mean, it's not like he liked her back. Hermione slapped herself. Why was she thinking of Ron when she was going out with Krum? Deep down, where she was too afraid to admit it, she knew that the only reason she was dating Krum was because she knew that Ron didn't like her and she only wanted to feel loved.  
  
She then decided to walk down to Hagrid's hut. She felt like she needed to talk to someone.  
  
"Ow!" "Yeow!"  
  
Hermione and Ron had walked straight into each other and bumped heads. "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione! I didn't see you!" Ron said. And there was that blush again! "It's ok Ron. I didn't see you either. I had my mind on other things." Hermione replied. "So you..going to the ball with Krum, I suppose?" Ron asked nervously. "Yeah, he asked me the minute Dumbledore told us." Hermione said. "Well, that's nice. Er- excuse me Hermione. I forgot I had to do something." Ron ran back up to the common room and exclaimed to Harry. "I knew she was going with Krum. I should have just asked her back in 4th year. Why was I so stupid?" Ron shouted angrily. "Don't ask me. I can't seem to fathom how a human mind works, especially yours. You would think that if you liked someone, you would ask them to the ball before anyone else did. Hey, that's kinda what Krum did!" Harry said sarcasticly. "Oh shut up! You're a lot of help, Harry, you know?" "Hey, I'm not the one that fell in love with my best friend, am I," Harry replied, "But then again, I would never fall in love with you, Ron. You're really unattractive and really, I'm not like that. I like girls." Ron knew that Harry was just kidding around and wasn't mad at him, but he needed to clear his head. He left and went to.... 


	2. The Bachelor

Author's Notes-Alright Guys! As you can tell this story is set in 6th year! And.I hope you like! Ok and if you're wondering, no one mentions Voldemort because..well..they just don't. And I don't care that Krum doesn't go to their school and that he would be graduated already. He isn't in my story. (  
  
Disclaimer-Everything still belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Ron went outside and sat down next to the lake. He had to think. While he was thinking, he realized he had been thinking a whole lot lately. Suddenly something blonde broke up his vision of the lake. It was Lavender. "Hey Ron, ya hear about the ball?" Lavender asked. "Yeah.." Ron replied gloomily. "I was thinking that we could go together." Lavender asked hopefully. Ron didn't know what to say. He really wanted to go with Hermione. But he knew that wasn't' gonna happen. Every guy in his year thought Lavender was the best looking girl. So why didn't he wanna go with her? Well it's because he likes Hermione, of course! "Er-Lavender, I don't think I can. I'm sorry." Ron answered. Lavender stormed off in anger. Ron looked after her and knew that he was going to the ball by himself. He wouldn't be able to say yes to anyone except Hermione.  
  
(Author's note- And now... We are going to fastforward to right before the ball.)  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. It had taken her three hours to get ready. And she thought she looked pretty good. She wondered whom Ron was going to the ball with. She hadn't even thought of asking him. Where was her head these days?  
  
Ron put on his new dress robes. He was so thankful that Fred and George had bought him new ones. He had no idea where they had gotten the money, but that was ok. He didn't have frilly robes anymore. He now had robes of a deep blue. Ron kept his promise to himself. He wasn't going to the ball with anyone. "Oh man, I can't believe I'm going to the ball with Cho. I never thought she would say yes. But then I just asked her.and she said yes. It was like the best moment of my life." Harry said excitedly. "Well, at least one of us got to go to the ball with the girl of our dreams. Too bad it wasn't me." Ron replied. They then headed down to the common room where they saw Hermione talking with Seamus and Parvati. Oh how beautiful she looks, thought Ron. Her hair, her eyes, her robe, everything about her was just so gorgeous. (Hermione, not Parvati, hehe just clearing that up for you.) "Hey Ron! Hey Harry! Ready to walk down?" Hermione asked eagerly. "What about Krum? Don't you need to wait for him?" Ron said. "Oh no. I'm meeting him down there." Hermione replied. They walked down to the Great Hall where Dumbledore had the same setup done as the Yule Ball. Tables gone and all that stuff. Krum was standing by the door waiting for Hermione. They walked in while Harry and Cho followed them. Ron had no choice but to follow them too. 


	3. Sitting By the Fireplace

Disclaimer- Everything STILL belongs to JKR.  
  
The first thing that Ron did was go straight to the food table. Meanwhile.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, you look beautiful." Krum said dazedly. "Thanks." Hermione replied. Her mind was somewhere else. She was watching Ron sitting all by himself. Why didn't he have a date? She knew that Lavender had asked him, and he had said no. Most guys in her year would go out with Lav in a heartbeat, so why didn't Ron?  
  
Ron was just sitting around when he saw Hermione run out of the room. He looked over at Krum who was just standing there with a bemused look on his face. Ron ran after Hermione. He ran to the second floor, then back down to the 1st, then up to the 4th, man, Hermione could run! He finally caught a glimpse of her going into the girls' bathroom. Ron didn't know if he should go in..he wasn't a girl. But he knew he had to see what was wrong with Hermione. He walked in and she was sitting in a corner sobbing her heart out. "Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron asked cautiously. "Ron! ::sniffle:: What are you doing here? This is the ::sniffle:: girls' bathroom!" Hermione replied. "Well, I just saw you run out of the Great Hall and wondered where you were going."  
  
"Oh, Ron, if only you knew.." Hermione trailed off. "Knew what? Krum did something to you! I'm gonna kill him!" Ron shouted angrily. "No, it was all my fault. I-I told him I couldn't see him anymore and I couldn't bear to look at him, so I ran out of the room." Hermione said. "Why.did you break up with him?" Ron asked, all confused.  
  
Hermione knew that she couldn't tell Ron that she loved him. He, of course, didn't love her back.  
  
"I just had to.." Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron then walked over to where she was and sat down on the floor with her. He loved her so much.he didn't know how to tell her. This was his chance, I mean, she was broken up with Krum, she was free. He could be the one that was with her. He opened his mouth at the exact time Hermione said- "Do you think-?" "Hermione..-?" "You first." Ron said. "Do you think you could walk me back to the Common Room? I don't feel like going back to the ball." Hermione asked. "Sure.." Ron replied. She didn't ask what he was going to say so he figured that she didn't wanna know.  
  
Hermione didn't even wanna ask what Ron was going to say. It was probably something like that he was in love with Parvati or something!  
  
They walked back to the common room. Ron led Hermione up to her room. He was about to turn around and leave when- "Ron, do you think you could maybe stay? Just until someone comes. I don't like being alone." Hermione asked nervously. Ron said yes. He was so happy that he didn't have to leave just yet. Hermione sat down on her bed while Ron played chess by himself. All of a sudden, the door burst open. Lavender had come back from the ball. "Oh Ron! What are you doing here?" Lavender asked suspiciously. "Nothing, at any rate, I'm leaving now." Ron replied.  
  
Hermione watched Ron leave and let out a great big sigh.  
  
Ron lay down on his bed and thought "I tried to tell her tonight, but then I just couldn't. What is wrong with me? I have to tell her though. I have a chance now..." He then dozed off into sleep.  
  
Hermione lay awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about Ron. Suddenly, she heard a small knock on the door. She went to answer it. It was Ron! "Ron-!" Hermione whispered. Ron put a finger up to her lips and said "Shh." He took her hand and led her downstairs into the common room. They both sat down in front of the fireplace. Hermione noticed that he still hadn't let go of her hand. He then took his other arm and placed it on her back. Then Ron kissed her. It was such a romantic kiss. She had never felt a kiss like this before, so much passion, so much love. She didn't want it to end. Finally, he pulled apart. 


	4. Kisses and Memories

Disclaimer- Everythin still belongs to JKR.  
  
Note- This chapter is short but sweet. And it's the last chapter in this story. However, I will be writing more.  
  
"Ron, why.?" Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence. "Hermione, I love you. There I said it, if you don't love me, well." He trailed off too. "Oh, Ron! I do love you! That's why I broke up with Krum! I couldn't stand to be with him when I loved you!" "You're kidding.." Ron said shocked. "No, I'm not kidding! We can finally be together!" Hermione said pulling his hands into hers. They had another kiss, once just as romantic, this one filled with even more passion, if that could be possible...  
  
"Hermione! Ron!"  
  
Ron woke up to find Harry's face in his face. "Whoa, Harry! Don't you think that is a little close?" Ron said. "Dude, your lucky I found you two before McGonagall, or a prefect." Harry said smirking. "Two?" Ron looked at his lap which for some reason hadn't thought to look there. Hermione..memories came flooding back from last night.  
  
Ron and Harry woke Hermione up. She and Ron looked into each other's eyes and knew that they were both finally happy. 


End file.
